


Little Request Things

by Ray (Rayy_the_sting), Rayy_the_sting



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayy_the_sting/pseuds/Ray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayy_the_sting/pseuds/Rayy_the_sting
Summary: Hey there! Not much to see right now, but ill update the tags as i write more. See the first chapter for details. Send any requests to rayy-the-sting on tumblr!! Or in the comments!!
Relationships: Jerico Soberanis/Greyson Tolliver, Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Details

I think i wanna get back into writing fanfiction. If any of you wanna send me like little one-shot requests, ill see if i can do them! Also leave comments on anything you might wanna see too! Ill do as much as I can!

Fandoms ill write for:

bnha/mha

overwatch

arc of a scythe

persona 5

and possibly others depending

I will NOT write:

death/suicide

self-harm

sex scenes (implied smut is okay though)

pregnancy

I can also try to do reader-insert if thats what you all want!


	2. Faraday x Curie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously for:  
> "hey! saw you were taking requests. could you write a little faraday/curie one-shot were they were in their relationship, before they got caught. i think that’d be cute. but it’s totally up to you if you’d like to or not :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! first time writing them! hope you like it!

It was a game of cat and mouse. One would play cat, the other mouse. Sometimes it would switch and the roles would reverse from their previous position. At least, that's how this dangerous game started. Eventually, neither knows when, it turned into something more. It changed from cat and mouse to two mice hiding away from the sleeping cat. It was exhilarating. They both knew it was "wrong" in a sense, but they enjoyed the rush of not getting caught.

Besides, when the only thing tying you to the rest of humanity are your emotions, then why deny them? Is it not only natural to love and be loved? What was so wrong with it? Being a Scythe is all about compassion wasn't it? Why was it wrong in this one sense? Neither of them knew, or cared, as they traveled together on this somewhat cloudy day.

They chose not to be in their robes today. For two Scythes going out in public together caused too much staring and confusion. Today, they would rather not be the center of attention for once. Just a simple trip to the park could be one of their only public times together. Perhaps with a nice warm cup of tea from a coffee shop just down the road. No harm in that. The trees were blooming and flower petals floating by in the soft warm breeze of the awakening spring. 

How desperately they wanted nothing but to just embrace one another, but it was the one thing neither of them would risk. They had no clue who might be watching after all. They both sat down on a bench underneath a tree, sparkling sunlight shining through the leaves of the tree as the clouds broke for a bit. The former teacher stole a glance at his previous apprentice as she sipped from her cup. Her long silvery hair draped over her shoulders seemed to collect a few brightly colored petals from the wind. She didn't seem to notice him looking at her. She seemed so at peace with the world in this one instance. 

For once, everything was calm. No one was staring. No one was running away or hiding. They were just...people. In this one tiny moment. He decided he would take this risk. He placed his hand gently on hers in her lap. She jumped a little in surprise before looking down. She saw their fingers already intertwined. She didn't even realize until she saw them. 

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, not here at least," her voice was quiet but not stern.

All he could do was shake his head. "Perhaps not, but there's no one around to see. So I'm sure for just a second, I can be selfish."

She took a moment to look around. He was right. No one was around. It was then she noticed the clouds reforming in the sky. A dark grey now. She then knew why no one else was here as rain started to trickle down onto them. Neither cared as she rested her head onto his shoulder. Maybe he was right. Maybe for one little moment, they could both be selfish. They could indulge in these selfish desires together. His grip on her hand tightened. She looked up at him.

"My dear, I've waited so long for this moment. Please allow me."

She didn't get a word in before he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. She let her heart take over. The quiet, cold rain pouring down over them as they embraced each other in a quiet risky game of cat and mouse.


	3. Faraday x Curie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request for:  
> "could you write a FaraCurie fluff scene? they're so cute together!"

Neither of them had anything planned today. They had actually been planning and gleaning on certain days so they could take this one day off. It was a cold winter day. The world outside was covered in white, fluffy snow. The wind was picking up, sending all the flurries and snowflakes swirling and dancing through the air. Inside, the two lovers sat curled up under a hand-knitted blanket.

The blanket was actually a gift to Curie for her kindness in her work. An older woman gave it to her. She was sweet and gave it to her before she left her life behind. Curie loved the blanket and only used it for special occasions such as this. The one time her and Faraday could be alone without fear of being separated.

She had just finished brewing some warm tea in a classic china teapot. She poured them each a glass. Faraday preferred his without sugar or cream. Curie; on the other hand, enjoyed her tea with two cubes of sugar and a tablespoon of honey and a splash of cream. She stirred her drink and took a sip. The warmth travelling down her throat to her core and heating her from the inside out.

"You like yours sweet, just how I would expect from you," the man next to her spoke in a slightly amused tone.

She looked at him with squinted eyes and a playful grin. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Her tone just as playful as her grin.

"Just that I would expect someone sweet as yourself to enjoy something like that. That's all."

She tried to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. But to no avail. He was more perceptive sometimes than she would like. He put his calloused hand to her cheek and gently tilted her head back to look at him.

"My dear, why do you try to hide the parts of you that I love so much?"

"I don't do it on purpose. I suppose I'm just not used to feeling so vulnerable around anyone," she glanced down as she spoke.

He gave a gentle smile and placed his lips on hers so softly that she could convince herself that she imagined it. "Love is not a vulnerability. It is a virtue. One that people like us should strive for. No matter what laws may bind us."

"I know. I guess I just wish we didn't have to hide it. I want so badly to just scream from the highest rooftops how much I love and care for you. Sadly, I know I would be severely punished for it. As would you. And the last thing I want is any harm to come to you."

He gave a sympathetic smile. One that told her that he, too, wished he could do that. "I know. I don't want to hide it either. But it's the one law that stops us from being considered human like the rest of the population. I always wanted to know exactly that law was made."

"Let's not think about it right now. I want to enjoy this time I have with you." She laid her head on his shoulder as he took another sip of his tea. The snow outside now coating the window as the sun shined through it. The world was quiet. In this one moment, it was perfect. They had no worries right now. No gleaning. No conclave. Nothing. Just the two of them in this quiet, little room. 

She actually started to fall asleep there. He pet her soft hair and set their cups on the coffee table. He put them into a more comfortable position on the sofa. Her laying on his chest and him leaning on the arm. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. Then, he soon followed suit.


	4. Greyson x Jerico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> volta-said-revolt on tumblr requested:  
> "Hey if you're still doing the fic requests can i get uhhhh one soft greyson/jeri please and thank you"  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

It had been a few years since the incident. Everything was back to normal for the most part. The major difference was, no more scythedom. And also, there was illness now. Anyone unlucky enough to get "The Illness" as they called it now was sure to die. Hopefully sooner than later as it was not a very pleasant way to die. The second major difference was that the Thunderhead still hadn't spoken to anyone. No one seemed to notice at this point. Everyone just went on with daily life. The only difference about life now was it was much...quieter.

Life was much quieter. When someone felt lonely, they had no one to talk to. When someone needed advice, there was no one to ask. Well, one _could_ ask but there'd be no response, so why bother? Some people didn't mind the everlasting silence. Some actually enjoyed it. And others still hated it. They'd beg and plead for the Thunderhead to say something, _anything_. But nothing.

The only person still able to speak with the Thunderhead chose not to. People traveled across the globe to find him and beg him to ask questions on their behalf. He never would. He always turned them away. It got so bad that her had to basically drop off the face of the earth. But he didn't mind. He wasn't alone. He had a partner with him. One he trusted with his life. One who trusted him the same.

Together they lived in a secluded cabin somewhere deep in woods, far away from any people. It took a long time to find a place like this. They had their own sources of food. A garden, rare even in the days of the Thunderhead. They had a couple chickens as well and one overly protective rooster. They however did still need to go to the market sometimes for things like sugar, milk, bread, and toiletries. But otherwise, their life was quiet and peaceful. Alone in their perfect little world.

It was early morning when Jerico woke up to the smell of...something. She (as there wasn't a cloud in sight) sat up from bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Slowly and with a yawn, she made her way to the kitchen where Greyson was making breakfast. It seemed he decided on eggs and pancakes today. Something else was in the oven as well. Probably the source of the smell Jerico thought.

Once Greyson turned and saw his partner in the doorway, he smiled. "Good morning. I was wondering when you'd wake up," he teased her as he wiped his hands on the towel over his shoulder. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Jerico yawned out, still not completely awake.

Greyson just shook his head with a smile, "You look too peaceful when you sleep. It would be a crime to bother you like that." 

Jerico just rolled her eyes and came over to grab a couple plates for the two of them. She brought them to the stove and put two pancakes on each with an equal amount of eggs. She handed him his plate and a fork.

Greyson grabbed the butter and syrup as well as a jar of their homemade blackberry jam. They sat at their perfectly sized table and began eating. Greyson putting the jam on his eggs.

"I'll never understand why you find that so appealing," said the dark haired one with a look of disgust.

"Hey, I don't judge your weird habits," Greyson retorted.

"I don't have any weird habits, you dope!" Jerico laughed.

Greyson thought for a moment then spoke up, "Huh, that must be why I love you."

The suddenness of his comment made her choke a little on a slice of pancake. They hadn't spoken those words to each other. At least, not yet. "Do you...really mean that?" her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

He nodded. "Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You should know that by now."

Jerico sat in thought for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few seconds. She knew she felt the same way, but he said it first. She had always imagined that she'd be the one to say it first. Greyson just never seemed like the type to take the first step.

Finally, Jerico spoke up, "Greyson, I love you, too."

He smiled at her. "I know you do." Greyson was down on one knee now. He had a small box in his hands and showed a ring inside. How on earth did he get that? "Would you maybe consider becoming my life partner?"

Jerico had her arms around him in a second. "Nothing would make me happier." 


	5. Faraday x Curie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by No on chapter for:   
> "I know that requests are through Tumblr but I sadly don't have Tumblr so I was wondering if I could make a request here. If you don't mind, could you maybe write Curie X Faraday where Curie shows up alive after the end of the Toll?"

The world was different now. Faraday knew that. He took solace in the fact he wasn't ending innocent lives now. He was putting people out of their misery. The misery he carried with him everyday for his lost love. She'd never come back. Sure, they were forced to stay apart all those year ago, but they never stopped loving each other. Not for a single day. And he'd never forget her. He wondered sometimes what she thought about in her last moments. Was it painful? Did she suffer? Did she think about him? No, he wouldn't let himself think about that. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. At least, that's what he thought.

He still lived in his small house even after the events that took place. The little house seemed much quieter, lonelier now. The last time he'd been here he had two bright-eyed hopeful apprentices. He had hope for them, too. He knew they must be happy living on whatever planet they were on now. He was happy that they were alive. It was an unusually quiet morning as he sat and ate his simple breakfast by himself. Memories ran through his mind. Ones of Rowan and Citra training or bickering or cooking. Ones of Curie when she used to live here as well. He didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the salty tears on his tongue. He wiped his face quickly on his sleeve once he heard someone knock at the door. Probably just another family member come to beg him to put someone out of their misery. He went and opened the door.

The world was silent. It seemed that the earth had stopped spinning. Yet at the same time, rotating much faster than ever. He couldn't believe his eyes. They must be playing some dirty trick on him. He stood there in silence before he slammed the door shut. No, it couldn't possibly be. She was gone. Everyone knew that. He crumpled to the floor and sobbed. Damn his mind. Damn the world. Damn all of it for playing such a nasty trick on him. How dare it. The door creaked open and the ghost peered in. He looked up at the figure. Her expression was just the same as it was the day they were to be rendered deadish seven times.

She knelt down and embraced him. It was warm. Tender. Gentle. He felt his body soften and sink into her. "I know this can't be real. I must just be having a cruel nightmare. But please allow me to just enjoy these few moments," his voice was nothing more than a broken and cracked croak. He wrapped his arms around her. Her body felt just the same as it once did. His heart was warm. He was happy. He was angry. He was sad. He was lonely. He sobbed into her shoulder. Her soft hand rubbed his back. She didn't speak. Curie was never one known to be this quiet. It must've been a dream. He almost wanted it to be a dream. 

Finally, the spirit spoke to him. A quiet, soft, harmonious voice, "My dear, this is no nightmare. I'm here and I will never leave you again. I spent too long trying to get to you again. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I took so long. Faraday, look at me." She took his chin in her finger and brought it up to look at her. His face was stained with tears. His expression twisted to one of fear that this might end any second now. She brought her face closer and kissed him. She had been longing to do this for who knew how many years now. She missed this feeling. This feeling of pure joy and ecstasy. 

His body finally betrayed him and pulled away from the kiss. "You're really here, aren't you? How did you manage to live when Endura sank?"

She winked at him. "The Grand Dame of Death has her ways, you know? How could I possibly leave you behind in this world?"

Without another word, the two embraced each other. Their lips met once more. The two of them stood and made their way to his bedroom. They never stopped the kiss. Hands wondering, clothes dropping, and soft whispers made. Finally, for the first time ever, the two were able to embrace each other in the most tender, loving way without fear. They had nothing to hide. They had no one to report to. They were able to do whatever they wanted now. And in this moment, they decided that what they wanted most was to love each other for as long as possible.


	6. Faraday x Curie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from too_obsessed_with_scythe:  
> "Could you do something where Curie goes to that beach in Amazonia to live with Faraday? She said she might join him there in book 1 and we all know that didn't happen."

She had to get Citra to safety. It was a literal race against the clock until they came for her to try her for her "crimes." Everyone of course knew she was innocent. And it was bullshit that they were accusing her. No way would she risk her life like that. They were on the train going into Amazonia right now.The younger girl next to her seemed so on edge that she might just shatter.

She leaned down and whispered to her, "Relax. The more tense you look, the more suspicious it seems."

The girl nodded and tried to relax her shoulders to no avail. It took much longer than the girl would've liked to cross into the border of safety, but once they had an audible sigh escaped her mouth. The older woman could do nothing but laugh a little at her tension. 

Finally, the train arrived at their stop. The two got off and into a publicar. Once they got close enough, they got out and walked the rest of the way to the little house on the beach. They could see a figure sitting on the front porch, holding what appeared to be a mug. Citra still had no clue who they were going to see. Curie had insisted on being silent about it. And may the gods help you if you try to force her to talk.

As they got closer, the figure noticed them and stood. Curie smiled to them and waved. The person waved back. It finally dawned on Citra who this was. The one she was being accused of killing. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and ran through the warm, golden sand to hug him.

He stepped off the porch, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to catch her and stay standing. Once she made contact, he was correct. She grabbed onto him in a tight hug and the two of them fell over. Curie was still approaching, now laughing to herself.  
  
"If I had known she'd do that, I would've given you a heads up that we were coming," said the older woman.

"What happened? Why are you both here? I let them return to their lives." He was clearly confused as he sat up wiping sand from his back.

"Well, actually..." Curie then told him the whole story of what happened. He thought for a minute then stood.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to have put you both through that. I never guessed that that monster would've done that. I really thought you two would've gone back to your daily life."

The finally Citra spoke up, "It's okay. I just hope he hasn't changed too much."

"Unfortunately, I'm sure he's now a totally different person. It would be best to forget about him now," Curie said with a saddened sigh.

"Either way, you're both here now. I think it best to continue your training as my apprentice," Faraday spoke with a smile.

Citra nodded and the three of them went inside. They continued on their daily life like this for a few months. The whole time, it felt like their own little family in this small house. Eating, talking, training, and bonding just the same as if they'd been here their whole lives. 


End file.
